You Put Your Arms Around Me And I'm Home
by violentsweetperfectwords
Summary: Beca Mitchell reflects on her relationship with one Miss Chloe Beale.
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Put Your Arms Around Me And I'm Home  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rated: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B  
Summary: Beca Mitchell reflects on her relationship with one Miss Chloe Beale.  
Warning: Contains smut-ish.

**Chapter One**

_According to the myth, the gods tie an invisible red string around the little finger of people who are destined to be soul mates and will one day marry each other. It can get twisted and knotted.. but it will never be broken._

Twenty-eight year old Beca Mitchell sat in front of her mixing boards as two girls record songs acoustically in the production room. As they had finished their set and had left the studio, Beca reflected on the last song they had sung. They sang something that reminded the brunette about something her mother had taught her when she was younger.

_As her parents were in a middle of divorce, her mother could tell that even at such a young age this was a burden for Beca. Mrs. Mitchell came home to Beca, tossing and turning in bed with her eyes closed._

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" The older woman said as she sat down on the edge of the young girl's bed.

"I can't sleep," the girl admitted, she held a medium-sized monkey in her arms. "I kept thinking that if you and dad lost your love, I won't be able to find mine."

"Of course you will, sweetie." The mom smiled, "and you will find your soulmate and he or she will love you with all his or her heart and you will love him or her with all of yours."

"How do you know that?"

"Because the gods tie a red string of fate," she scrunched up her face as she explained this myth to her daughter than she wholeheartedly believed in, "around the fingers of two people who are destined to be soulmates and one day they marry each other."

"What about you and dad?" Beca asked.

"Well, I guess we're not soulmates." the older woman sighed, smiling at the young girl. "But I am confident I will find someone else who is."

Beca thought really hard about what to say, her mother looked at her with concern, then she finally spoke again, "Does this mean I am going to marry a ginger?"

Her mother laughed, "if you were meant to be with a redhead, sure, you'll marry whoever you want. Just follow your heart, you'll still be my baby girl no matter who you love."

"Her," Beca said, "I'm gonna be with a girl."

"As long as you're happy, sweetie." Her mom tucked her in, kissed her forehead and left the room. 

Beca closed her eyes and smiled; she didn't realize she could reach back to memories from that long ago. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on finishing her work for the night.

She turned off the equipment and grabbed her jacket from the coat hanger. As she put it on, she noticed a string of red hair loose on the shoulder of her jacket. She picked it up and held it in front of her and looked at it longingly, before throwing it away.

Beca opened the front door of her home and was greeted instantly by a small girl, brunette with deep, and quite tired, blue eyes. "Mommy!" The little girl exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air and expected the older woman to take her into her arms, which she did obediently.

"What are you doing up so late?" Beca said after giving her daughter a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheeks, "I miss you so much." She said, still carrying the young girl in her arms.

Chloe stood in front of them, smiling as she watched the brunette interact so affectionately with the young girl. "She's been having nightmares," the redhead said softly, approaching the two. "I figured since you're more experienced with monsters, I'd let you take care of that."

"Me? You're the one that allows her to watch movies," Beca said.

"Mommy," the girl said, yawning, then rested her head on Beca's shoulder and she pouted. "I'm scared there are monsters under my bed."

"Don't worry," Beca said reassuringly, "There are no monsters under your bed. Grandma's back in Atlanta." Chloe shot her a disapproving look, "I'm kidding, babe." she added.

She looked at the girl in her arms, "Did you wanna sleep in our bed?" The girl's eyes were half-closed as she nodded. "Can you please go upstairs and get ready for bed? I'll be up as soon as I can." The young girl nodded again, and Beca place her down gently.

"No cuddletime for mommy," Beca whispered to the redhead. The two women watched as the young girl walked slowly toward the stairs. The tall redhead smiled at Beca who smiled back and moved closer, putting her hands on Chloe's waist. She then pulled her closer into a kiss. "I love you," Beca said, the taller girl rested her forehead against hers before repeating the words back.

Beca kissed her again before saying, "I gotta go take care of my little princess."

Chloe nodded understandingly. But as Beca walked toward the stairs, Chloe followed her. As the brunette took the first step, Chloe grabbed her by her arms- her eyes looked longingly at her, the same look she had given Beca the night of their "Aca-Initiation." The first time Beca had gotten a close look at those vibrant blue eyes and had fallen in love with the wide-eyed, albeit slightly intoxicated, girl who was the first to ever opened Beca's world to friendship and love.

"You are amazing," Chloe said, pulling the girl closer to her almost the same way she had pulled Beca in that night. "I just wanted to say that," and pulled her into a kiss, like the one that should have happened that night.

Chloe walked into her bedroom to see Beca in the middle of their bed, holding the young girl who was curled up and had a stuffed monkey sandwiched between them. "I love you," Beca whispered to the girl.

"I love you more," the young girl said.

"I love you most," Beca said before finally laying her head down. Beca pulled the girl closer to her before she started singing _Titanium_ softly to the young girl, who didn't take long to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You Put Your Arms Around Me And I'm Home  
Author: violentsweetperfect  
Rated: M for #maturity  
Pairing: Beca M & Chloe B  
Summary: Beca Mitchell reflects on her relationship with one Miss Chloe Beale.  
Warning: Contains smut-ish.

**Chapter Two**

Beca sighed as the young girl slept peacefully in her arms. "You can stop being weird smiling to yourself over there and come to bed now," Beca said softly. Chloe followed obediently, pulling the covers behind Beca and moving in behind the brunette. Chloe placed her hand onto the brunette's hip, nuzzled her head onto the back of Beca's neck, her lips softly touching it. "What are you doing?"

"Going to bed," the redhead replied.

"Uh-uh." Beca whispered, "You're being punished. No cuddles for you and you're sleeping on the other side of the bed."

"She's five," Chloe said, "She's not gonna roll over and fall off the bed."

"But she's _my_ baby girl," Beca said, "If by my life or death I can protect her, I will." Chloe couldn't help but smile. "Whether it's from the monsters under her bed, scraped knees, broken arm, bad dreams.." She sighed, "or a broken heart."

"You know it's such a turn on how much you love our daughter." Chloe whispered to her ear, as she made circular motions on Beca's hip with her fingers. She moved closer to plant kisses on the brunette's neck slowly making her way to the girl's shoulder.

Beca inhaled deeply; they've been together for so long that they knew where in the body and what to do to elicit such a response from one another. Beca closed her eyes, hoping that her now fast-beating heart would not wake up the girl in her arms. "Babe," she said sternly, as Chloe hasn't stopped. If anything, she had continued to initiate more- her hand slowly caressing Beca's thigh.

"You can't just sing my lady jam and not expect this," Chloe huffed.

"Tomorrow, I promise," Beca said softly, "I am all yours."

"I can't wait til tomorrow night," Chloe purred into her ears, then she deepened her kisses on her shoulder.

"Babe!" Beca took another deep breath, as Chloe's hand moved closer to her center, hovering closely but not making any contact.

"Fine," Chloe said, defeated. "I'm gonna go downstairs and take care of this," she said, pulling her hand from Beca's boxers. "Tomorrow better be super amazing."

Chloe went to the guest room on the first floor, a spare room next to her office that has not been occupied in months since Aubrey and Stacie had visited for their daughter's birthday.

She threw herself to the bed, didn't even bother taking the covers off of the perfectly-made bed (thanks to Aubrey,) that looked as if it were modeled from a high-star hotel room. She took Beca's favorite headphones and put them on her ears, plugging it in to her iPod shuffle that Beca had given her containing a few mash-ups, songs that Beca thought she would dedicate to her because they remind her of their love, her lady jams, and a personal favorite: a studio recording of Beca singing Titanium in a capella (which no one else has heard but Chloe.)

She took a deep breath and pressed play. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, leaning her head backward. Images of Beca flashed through her mind, making her even wetter, as the Beca's vulnerable voice echoed into her ears.

Chloe slid her fingers to the lining of her boxer shorts, taking a deep breath in anticipation. Without hesitation, she slipped her right hand into her boxers, not bothering with taking them off. She playfully rubbed two fingers against her lips, her eyes rolling backwards as she imagined Beca kissing her.. how Beca's lips rubbed against hers, or the special way Beca rolled her tongue as she sucked on her breasts.

Chloe's fingers softly and repeatedly rubbed her clitoris; she imagined her fingers running through Beca's thick hair, and Beca slowly kissing her neck.. Chloe rubbed her clitoris faster and faster, and the first wave of relief came over her. Her body trembled and her legs shook; she cried out in pleasure as she came, although she tried really hard to be quiet.

She took a deep breath and lay her hand on her side as her orgasm subsided; her other hand dripping in her wetness. She rubbed her breasts at the thought of Beca licking and sucking on them and rubbing her nipples with the tips of her fingers and Chloe mimicked these actions on her breasts. She gently slipped a finger inside her, and another- pushing the two fingers in and out, at first slowly, then increasing her pace. Chloe imagined Beca leaning her face at her pussy, licking and sucking her clitoris as she pushed her fingers faster and faster, and using her other hand to flick her clitoris, rubbing circles over the swelling.

It didn't take too long for her throw her head back again, as she cursed at the ceiling, calling out for Beca as she ached for the brunette's touch, although all she could hear is Beca's singing in her ears. Her mouth opened, as her body shuddered to an orgasm.


End file.
